Uncut Pilot The Brian Dustin Show
by FanFiction Today.DiegoAmateur
Summary: The Uncut Version of the First Episode. Rated TV-MA-L


(Brian is looking at The Parks House)

(The Park's House)

(Mordecai is in the couch and it hears the door knocking. Then Brian is shown at the other side)

Mordecai:Dude!What happened?

Brian Dustin:All i know is i got beaten and i got no money

Mordecai:You Can Work here. Is Free. Is easy and you live here without paying dues.

Brian:Dude. I'm not a brainless jerk. 5 dollars at week. Being Treated like Crap

Mordecai:We're not Treated like crap

Brian:If you're not,Why you're the only one without an appreciation plaqe

neither

Brian:Neither because you make it look like a JERK!

Mordecai:(thinks)You're rigth. Well. you can work here or...(Opens the closet and it puts a code, then a hole appears)

Brian:Oh. Say

Mordecai:Here is where i get sometimes

(They both get sucked in the tube. at the other side they both crash in the floor)

Mordecai:Maybe i do need a mattress when this falls

Brian:DUDE!

Mordecai:alrigth. here it is

(It Shows a giant lab)

Brian:Oh...My

(It Shows A Whole Lab in the underground. then it Shows a FingerPrint Detector)

Mordecai:Alrigth. here it is.(Puts his Hand and The doors open. they walk and the guys walk to the scene)Alrigth. This is my is Scurrow SneezePooch

Scurrow:Nice To Meet You

(Both make a hand salute)

Mordecai:Rigbon Shnidman. You sure do know about You?

Brian:(To Rigby)I heard All About You Live With my Brother

Rigby:Yeah

Brian:HOW IN THE FUCK YOU LET HIM DO THAT TO YOU!?

Mordecai:(a little anoyyed)and now...Brian Griiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiifin?

Brian Griffin:Aren't You Dead?

Brian:WHAT KINDA QUESTION IS THAT ONE!?

Brian Griffin:Allrigth. Alrigth. I Had a Pretty Messed Up First We Start Again?

(Brian Gives Him the finger)

Brian Griffin:And Now YOU have a Messed Up first Impression

Brian:Oh. God!

(it shows Griffin's Office. Then, Doug and Scurrow Goes to The Scene)

Brian Griffin:(Surprised)Dudes!I DON'T KNOW WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE AND WHAT ARE YOU GUYS ANGRY OF!

Doug:Easy. Griffin. Just Got to tell you something. Brian Dustin got 100% in the intelectual test and the only he needs now is the physical test. knocking someone out and film it

Brian Griffin:So. Why are you telling me this?

Scurrow:WE HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY BEING DEAD!DEAAAAAAD!

(Long Pause)

Brian Griffin:are you...are you trying to...(laughes)DUDE!I'M NOT DOING THIS!

Scurrow:Alrigth. I didn't wanted to talk about this. But He Will Sue The griffins

(another pause)

Brian Griffin:I hate to say "Help Me" For not Having Scape from This but aaaaaaaa.(Screams and Runs all over the office)

Scurrow:I didn't had to say that. Did i?

(Runs to Brian's Office)

Brian:This Place Always does something

(In Brian's House, Mordecai appears Disguised as Griffin)

Brian:Who Let You In?

Mordecai in Griffin's Shape: I'm Not Griffin. I'm Just Transformed in him so you can show me What you got. (Slaps Brian)Show Me what You Got!(Slaps him again) Show Me… (Gets Highly Hitten By Brian Repeatdly agnaist the door)AAAAGH!AAAAGH!STOP IT!(Brian Stops)Alrigth.

Brian: Why Are you still in his shape

Mordecai in Griffin's Shape: It just takes like 5 hours to Change to My Normal Shape

(Time Lapse. Mordecai Recuperates His original Shape and Brian Is still there)

Mordecai: And Now I'm gonna Tell You Something...If you wanna get this Test. You Must Keep Pissed

Brian:What?

Mordecai:Your Anger Would make you stronger. If You Get Stronger. You Will beat Griffin Easier

Brian:How Can i Get Angry?

Mordecai:Just think about something Can piss you off too hard. Like TV peapole now talk by the male gender in the wrong way. just like in the simpsons

(Time Lapse. Brian's House. Mordecai and Scurrow are waiting Brian)

Mordecai: Can you give me your camera?(Scurrow Gives Mordecai His Camera)

(Brian griffin appears)

Brian Griffin:What the hell is going on here?

Mordecai:Wait a minute?

(Brian appears)

Brian: Well. I guess i have to do this. But. i Have to tell Griffin something.

Brian Griffin: What?

Brian: I Always Knew Women Made us Their Bitches!

Brian Griffin: Alrigth?Look. If you don't hit me. i'll hit you

Brian:You wanna hurt me? Go right ahead if it makes you feel any better. I'm an easy target. Yeah, you're right. I talk too much. I also listen too much. Oh, I can be a cold-hearted cynic like you, but I don't like to hurt people's feelings. But you think what you want about me. I'm not changing. I like- I like me. My kids like me. My friends like me, 'cause I'm the real article. What you see is what you get.

Brian Griffin: That Was The Worst Piece of (Brian Takcles His Crotch and Griffin Starts Sobbing in the Floor)

Mordecai:Well. (Shuts the camera off and closes it up)I Guess that Can Be Enough

(In The Credits. it hears Griffin Crying)


End file.
